


Please Father Stark!

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Choir Boy! Peter, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M, Priest! Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Father Stark tricks church boy Peter.





	Please Father Stark!

"You wanted to talk?" Tony questioned as he stepped into his office.

Peter, the boy from the church choir, jerks up with his eye wide. "Um, yes Father Stark, I was hoping to get, uh, " Peter ducked his head down with a blush rising on his cheeks.

"What is it Peter? This is a safe place, you have nothing to worry about." Tony spoke in a low voice, while rubbing a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I need to be cleansed. I'm not, Father Stark I've been having impure thoughts." Peter whispered to the priest with balled up fists.

Tony swiftly patted the teen's back before going to sit in his chair. "What kind of thoughts Peter?"

"You'll be disgusted Father Sark." Tony smirked and leaned forwards onto his desk, "Try me darling."

"It's, I-, " Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I've been lusting Father, for someone that's older and male. It's sinful."

"Oh my sweet boy!" Tony let out a laugh which startled the younger male. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, happens to the best of us."

"Really?" Peter questioned with big eyes.

Tony nodded and eyed the teen who was practically drowning in those silk blue robes. "In fact, if you wish, I can help you."

"To- to get it out of my head?" Peter asked.

The older man shook his head, "We'll get it out of your system. You won't be able to tell anyone though, everyone will accuse me of favoritism, can't have that right?" He winked.

"Right, " Peter squirmed in his seat feeling hot all over his body, "What are we going to do then?"

"Take off your robes and move your pretty little body over here." The priest instructed to the church choir boy.

Peter bit his lip, stood up, and slowly let his church robes fall off of his body. Following the priest's finger, the teen knelt in front of the greying hair man and waited with his heart pounding harshly in his chest as Father Stark undid his buckle to his pants quietly and swiftly.

"Come here darling." Tony mumbled as he carded a hand through the younger one hair.

"What if it doesn't work Father?" The teen felt excitement and fear through his veins as the older male grinned.

"Don't worry about the sweetheart. We'll do this and much more until you're pure again. Now put that pretty mouth to use darling." Tony sighed in pleasure and leaned his head back against the chair as the sixteen-year-old began his work.


End file.
